I'm The Kind of Guy
by camypoo
Summary: He's the kind of guy who would do anything for her - and by anything, he really means anything. (Ryley)
1. Chapter 1

_**I found this really long paragraph a boy in my year had written and I felt like I just had to write it as a fanfiction. I also have to send this to him but aha, no I'm not doing that because then he'll know who I am. **_

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first installment of this, and there will be more to come!_**

**_-Camryn x_**

* * *

_"I'm the kind of guy who would send cute messages for her to wake up to."_

The light was coming through her open blinds, shining onto her bed and into her eyes. Marley groaned and pushed her face into her pillow, her face pressing into a wet spot on the pillow. She didn't bother to move her face from the puddle of drool because she too damn tired to even bother to move. Also the light made her eyes sting and she didn't want to hurt her eyes in order to move.

Marley wondered what time it was, but didn't bother to look because the light was too much on her sleepy eyes.

She rolled over so her back was facing the sun glaring into her tiny bedroom, warming up her almost bare back. Marley smiled at the feeling and rubbed her eyes, getting rid of the sleep. She managed to open her eyes slightly and stare at the wall in front of her - and particularly the pictures of her and her boyfriend, Ryder, that she had stuck there. Every photo they had taken together made her smile.

Marley had never ever met another person who had made her feel that way.

Grinning at the picture-covered wall, Marley reached across to the table next to her bed lazily and flopped her hand around for her phone. She finally caught it in her hand and pulled it towards her, turning on the screen. The sun was blaring on the surface, so she brought it down and settled her phone under the covers so she could see.

Her phone screen saver was a picture of her and Ryder from one their recent dates – where they'd gone to see Catching Fire together and had spent forever in the line outside the cinema waiting for the ticket.

She remembered when her and Ryder had walked to the cinema, they had found a line trailing out of the building all the way to the shop next to them. Marley had almost backed out of even wanting to see the movie because she'd have to wait in the line for a while, but Ryder had pulled her forward into the line and they had spent the time taking selfies on their phones.

Marley had to smile at the photo of the two because they looked so stupid together, but also Ryder just looked plain adorable when he was making stupid faces. She wished he was there with her so she could just give him a kiss.

Marley's gaze scanned over the time before she saw the little envelope in the corner of the screen.

She frowned at the screen for a second before sliding down the lock and clicking the little white notifictation in the corner of the phone screen. It opened her messages and there it said in bright green:

_Ryder (1)_

Marley hadn't even heard the normal beep that sounded whenever she got a message go off in her sleep. She clicked the message and it opened with an attachment.

The photo Ryder had attached was a selfie of himself, lying in his bed with a goofy smile on his face and his hair all messed up. Marley laughed before reading over the message he had written to her as well:

_Good morning beautiful! I hope ur day is just as beautiful as u! I might come around in a few hours to say hello :) I love u and ur beautiful. –R xx_

Marley blushed brightly as she read the completely cheesy text and laughed under her breath, being careful not to wake her Mom up in the next room.

Ryder was the biggest sweetheart and she couldn't have been more blessed to be his girlfriend. He was truly the greatest guy in the history of the world.

As Marley was smiling and reading the sweet text she had gotten from the best boyfriend ever (it was so sweet she had to read it more than once), she heard a knock come from the front of the house.

Marley froze and turned the screen of her phone off. _Who could have been at the door? _She wondered. Marley sat up and scanned around her room, spotting Ryder's hoodie sitting at the end of her bed, folded neatly underneath her toy dog, Piccolo.

She jumped out of bed slowly (being careful not to let the floor boards underneath her feet creak) and pulled Ryder's striped yellow and white sweatshirt over her silver nightie and turned the screen of her phone on again – the time was _9:40am. _

Suddenly remembering Ryder had promised to come over, Marley opened the text message again and checked the time she had received the message. Almost exactly an hour ago – _8:42._

It was bound to be Ryder at the door.

Marley threw her phone into the pocket of the jumper and tiptoed out of her room to the front door all while wiping down her messed up bed hair and wiping the trail of dried up spit along her mouth so she didn't look like she had literally _just _woken up.

She ran to the door, unlocked the wooden door and opened it slowly, peeking through the small crack. Ryder was standing there, smiling at her with a big bundle of peonies in his hands.

"Hi, Ryd," she murmured, brushing her fingers over her sleepy eyes before opening the door the whole way, the screen door the only thing between the two of them.

"Good morning, Mar," he grinned at her and watched Marley fumble with the front door key until the door unlocked and flew open, "how are you?"

"Sleepy," Marley laughed, stepping outside and shutting the door behind her, standing on her tip-toes to give Ryder a kiss on the lips. She smiled at him once she had pulled away and ran her fingers down his torso. "You?"

"I am great, babe, thank you," Ryder wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled the flowers between the two of them. "I brought you these on the way here, I hope you like them."

Marley took the peonies in her hand and ran her fingers over the bright pink petals, staring up at her boyfriend. He was so lovely to her - and he was probably the only guy in her life who had always been kind. "They're beautiful, thank you so much," she muttered, cuddling in close to him and giving his shoulder a light kiss.

"It's alright," Ryder rubbed her back lightly and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. He wrapped his other arm around her lower back and cuddled her closer to his chest.

"You're truly the best boyfriend ever."


	2. Chapter 2

_"If she's cold, I'd give her my hoodie and let her keep it for the day and night."_

His fingers linked into hers as they walked down the bike path after their lunch date at Breadstix. Ryder and Marley were swinging their hands between them, laughing every time Ryder would accidentally swing their hands two far around and they would end up pulling a muscle briefly in their shoulders.

"Did you have fun, Mar?" Ryder asked quietly, kicking a rock along the bike path and into the nearby grass. He smiled over at his girlfriend, and saw the little smile on her face – he loved her smile.

"So much fun, Ryder. Thank you so much, it was amazing." Marley grinned at him, looking up at his face and giving his cheek a soft kiss.

"It's alright. Anything for the most beautiful girl in the world." He winked.

Marley looked down at her feet and blushed bright red, using her hair to hide her blushing face form Ryder – she never liked when Ryder caught her blushing, because it was embarrassing. "Ryder…" She whispered, laughing slightly at the end of his name.

"Yeah, baby?" Ryder grinned, unlinking his hand from Marley's and wrapping his arm around her waist tightly, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"You're amazing, Ryd." She laughed at him and brought her eyes up to meet his brown ones and quickly ducked her head again, pressing it into his shoulder and giving his neck a soft kiss.

"You're even more amazing, Mar." Ryder whispered, pecking her hair quickly and looking ahead to make sure they didn't crash into anything while they were walking away from Breadstix and down the path by the lake.

Marley and Ryder came to the lake almost once a week – it was kind of their place where they would just sit and talk and hang out without interruptions from anyone at all.

Marley sighed and pulled away from her boyfriend slightly, gazing up at him. "I'm not amazing, Ryder," she sighed, reaching her hand across and patting his chest lightly, "but thank you anyway." She stood on her tip-toes and gave his chin a kiss before resting her head on his shoulder again, continuing to walk ahead, along the path, still in her boyfriend's embrace.

Ryder frowned and gave his girlfriend's waist a soft squeeze, "You don't think you're amazing?"

"I'm not," Marley shrugged, raising her head again and looking away towards the barbeques and park benches where kids and parents were sitting, and having happy family lunches with their pets there. Sometimes Marley wished her childhood was as happy as those kids – with a whole and happy family. Not a deadbeat father and struggling mother.

"You… really think you're not amazing? Why, Marley?" Ryder whispered, trying to look at his girlfriend's eyes but she had moved her eyes from his direction, glancing to the opposite side.

"Just drop it, Ryder, alright?" Marley snapped quietly, looking down at her feet and dragging them along the ground.

Ryder frowned and nodded to himself, continuing to walk along the bike path with Marley right next to him.

He hated when she got down on herself like that – when she really didn't understand how absolutely amazing she really was. Ryder didn't understand either, how Marley could not see how perfect she was in every way possible. She was perfect to him, but she couldn't believe it. That's what Ryder was there for; to make her believe those things.

As they both walked in pure silence, a breeze blew across and pushed Marley's hair in front of her face and into Ryder's face. They both exchanged a glance as Marley tucked her hair behind her ears again and they both laughed, sharing another kiss on the lips.

That was when Ryder felt her shiver lightly.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "Are you cold, Marls?" He leaned forward and pecked her cheek.

"No, no, Ryder, I'm fine." Marley smiled slightly and stopped Ryder walking in his tracks, placing her hand on the shoulder of his orange hoodie. And then she shivered again, accidentally. She laughed at herself and shook her head, trying to convince herself she wasn't cold. She didn't want Ryder to freeze to death either.

"You're not fine." Ryder laughed, stepping back and taking his jacket off of himself. "You're cold, babe."

"Ryder, stop it, don't." Marley shoved him lightly and a smile came across her lips as Ryder stuck his tongue out at her and continued to take off the hoodie.

Ryder took it off and bundled it in his arms, shaking it out again to throw around Marley's shoulders. Marley grinned up at him and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek again. "Thank you, Ryder." She pulled on the jacket and slipped her arms through the over-sized sleeves, gripping at the ends of them.

"You're welcome, gorgeous girl." Ryder kissed the side of her head and grabbed her waist again, leading her down the bike track again. "Now come on, hun, let's go back to mine."

* * *

Marley and Ryder were driving home in silence, their hands tangled together and resting on top of Ryder's thigh as he drove around to Marley's house. The radio was on quietly, blasting _Alive _by Dami Im. Marley was mouthing the words as they drove along – it had been one of her favourite songs for a while.

Ryder smiled over at her as she sang along to the words. _She's so adorable, _Ryder thought.

As soon as the song ended, Ryder drove into the driveway of Marley's house, spotting the lights in the lounge room still on. "You're Mom's still up, Mar." Ryder said to her, untangling his hand and turning off the car, the lights that were shining on the garage turning off.

"She would be – I think she gets worried about me staying out." Marley laughed, looking over at her boyfriend and pulling on the sleeves of his hoodie.

She opened her car door and began to step out. "I'll walk you to the door." Ryder said, opening his own door and jumping out quickly, darting to the other side just to help Marley out of hers.

Marley smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his as they walked up to the door together – he was such a gentleman.

As she reached the door, she stopped and placed her hands on Ryder's shoulders. "Thank you for today, Ryder." Marley grinned, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Ryder's lips.

"It's alright – I had fun, too," Ryder wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her hair, smiling at the wall in front of him.

Marley pulled back and began to unzip Ryder's hoodie, which she hadn't taken off all day long. Ryder stopped her before she could take it off. "Keep the hoodie, hun." Ryder smiled and moved Marley's hands away to zip up the jacket again.

Marley smiled at him and leaned forward, tugging on the sleeves. "Thank you, honey." Marley reached across and grabbed the door handle. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Marley backed inside the house, not taking her eyes away from Ryder's.

"Tomorrow, of course." Ryder winked, and walked away from the door, back down to his car.

Marley stared after him and wrapped her arms around herself tighter, sniffing the hoodie. It smelt just like Ryder. _God I love him. _


End file.
